


princesses

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bromance, Children, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Future Fic, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Джошу не так часто удается вырваться в Коламбус, но каждый раз становится особенным для них всех.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	princesses

К сожалению, Джошу не удавалось приезжать в Коламбус так часто, как ему бы хотелось. Как хотелось бы Тайлеру, Дженне или малышке Рози. Да, с появлением на свет Руби Джош бывает в родном городе чаще, чем раньше, но этого всё равно иногда кажется недостаточно. Ему бы хотелось чаще проводить выходные дни в доме Джозефов, находясь в этой семейной идиллии, наблюдая за тем, как счастливые Тайлер и Дженна воспитывают их прекрасную дочь, которая с каждым приездом Дана становится всё старше и красивее. Моменты, когда ему удается приехать с Дебби всегда становятся ещё более особенными — им нравится вдвоем попадать в такую уютную домашнюю атмосферу, всё время держаться за руки, расспрашивать Джозефов про воспитание ребёнка и самим снова и снова задумываться о своём. Потому что они сами думают о том, что уже готовы, о том, что, может, всё-таки настало время завести ребёнка. А потом малышка Рози со счасливой улыбкой прибегает к своим любимым дяде и тёте, не отлипая от них, а Джош и Дебби обязательно посмотрят друг на друга и увидят лишь желание такого семейного счастья.

В этот раз Джош, к сожалению, один. У Дебби сейчас съемки, да и он сам не должен был приезжать, просто всё так сложилось, и ему удалось выбраться на два дня в Коламбус. Так что вот он стоит перед дверью дома Джозефов. Он улыбается, в то время как его руки слегка подрагивают от предвкушения встречи со своим лучшим другом и его семьёй. Он знает, что эти два дня пройдут как всегда волшебно.

Джош постучал в дверь, и через несколько секунд её открыла Дженна, которая сначала была удивлена такому гостю, а затем широко улыбнулась и крепко обняла его.

— Джош! Какими судьбами? Ты не говорил, что приедешь. Или это Тайлер снова забыл мне сказать?

— Оу, нет, Тайлер тоже не знает. У меня неожиданно появилось свободное время, и я решил сделать вам сюрприз, — немного стеснительно отвечает Джош, ведь мысли о том, что, наверное, всё-таки стоило предупредить друзей о приезде, ведь мало ли какие у них были планы, а Джош может всё испортить и-

— Сюрприз удался! Очень рада тебя видеть! Уверена, Тайлер и Рози будут счастливы тебя сейчас увидеть, идём в дом, — Дженна не переставала улыбаться, было видно и невооруженным взглядом, что женщина и правда была очень рада видеть Джоша. Она взяла его за руку и повела в гостиную, по дороге позвав Тайлера.

Тот пришел только черз пару минут в одних плавках и с большим розовым полотенцем на плечах:

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает мужчина, протирая мокрые волосы полотенцем.

— Да, у нас гости.

Тайлер удивленно поднимает бровь, а затем фокусирует взгляд и видит, как за Дженной неуверенно, но с улыбкой на лице, стоит Джош.

— Хэй, бро! — Джош машет ему рукой, в то время как Тайлер, осознав, кто приехал, бежит к нему с объятиями. — Че-ел, фу, ты весь мокрый!

— Время смены ролей. Теперь ты знаешь, каково было мне, когда ты плохо вытирался после душа.

— Сколько лет должно пройти, чтобы ты забыл о случае, который произошел один раз?

— Мы все прекрасно знаем, что я никогда этого не забуду, — они смеются.

— ДЯДЯ ДЖОШ! — мужчина слышит детские крики, а потом чувствует как на него налетает маленький ураган, хватая его за ноги.

— Рози! Ты уже совсем взрослая! Так выросла! Напомни, сколько тебе лет?

— Ты что, забыл? Мне четыре! — девочка протягивает Джошу к лицу свою ручку, показывая четыре пальца.

— Четыре?! Ого! Не верится, что ты такая большая уже, — Джош присаживается на корточки и обнимает ребёнка, который уже повис у него на шее. — И такая же мокрая, как твой папа.

— Никто не может удержаться, когда ты в поле зрения, — усмехается Тайлер.

Дженна улыбается уголком губ, наблюдая, как щёки Джоша стали почти такого же розового цвета, как его волосы.

— Так, мальчики, вы развлекайтесь, а я, пожалуй, пойду займусь ужином.

— Дядя Джишва, а ты поиграешь со мной, да? — Рози хватает Джоша за руку и не собирается того отпускать. Джош не мог не сдержать улыбки от того, как девочка была счастлива его визиту. (как и все в этом доме)

— Эй, не называй меня так.

— А папочка сказал, что тебе нравится когда тебя так называют, — девочка скорчила расстроенную рожицу.

— Твой папочка очень часто говорит дурацкие вещи, чтобы побесить окружающих.

Тайлер смеётся, толкая Джоша в бок.

— А зачем он это делает?

— Видимо, его это веселит.

— Пап, ты странный.

Джош заливается смехом, когда Тайлер отвечает:

— Ох, Рози, ты далеко не первая, кто мне это говорит.

— Значит это правда! Дядя Джош, пошли играть!

— Конечно, Рози, веди меня в свою комнату.

Рози потянула Джоша, всё ещё не отпуская его ладонь, а Тайлер крикнул им вслед, что уберётся возле бассейна и присоединится к ним.

Джош заходит в детскую комнату, рассматривая её, будто он находится здесь впервые. Тайлер и Дженна — замечательные родители, а комната Рози — прекрасное место. Он разглядывает стены, которые разрисованы в радугу (Тайлер сразу сказал, что против розовых стен, потому что нахрен гендерные стереотипы), на одной из них он замечает карту звездного неба, которую он подарил Рози, когда был здесь в прошлый раз, которая приклеена к стене жёлтым скотчем. Он видит звёзды на потолке, которые светятся в темноте, и сразу вспоминает, как под командованием маленькой мисс Джозеф клеил их. А потом взгляд падает на красивый круглый столик, который стоит посреди комнаты. На нем расставлена посуда, а вокруг стоят маленькие стульчики, на некоторых из них стоят плюшевые игрушки.

— У нас будет чаепитие?

— Да! Я уже накрыла стол, поэтому мы можем приступать! — девочка радостно хлопает в ладошки и подходит к столу.

Джош берёт стульчик, отставляет его в сторону и говорит:

— Присаживайтесь, миледи.

Рози садится на своё место, а Джош целует её в макушку и садится напротив неё на пол, пытаясь сложить ноги как можно удобнее.

— Почему ты не сядешь на стул?

— Потому что я слишком большой для него, милая. — Джош видит, как девочка немного поникла, поэтому сразу добавляет. — Мне очень удобно на полу, честное слово, не переживай об этом.

Девочка сразу возвращает свою яркую улыбку и принимается разливать чай по розовым красивым чашечкам.

— Дядя Джош, а ты потом накрасишь мне ногти в розовый?

— Только если потом ты накрасишь их мне, — улыбается Джош.

— Хорошо.

Джош пробует чай и узнает в нём один из тех, которые они привезли из Европы, будучи там в туре.

— Какой вкусный чай! Мои комплименты шефу.

— Это папочка принес мне, я ему передам, — девочка улыбается и протягивает Джошу тарелку с печеньями.

Позже, закончив с чаепитием, Рози достала со своего шкафчика раскраску и предложила Джошу порисовать. Они начали разрисовывать единорога и девочка спросила Джоша, верит ли он в них.

— Нет, солнышко, единорогов не существует, в отличии от инопланетян, — отвечает Джош, вырисовывая свой знак (мордочку инопланетянина) в углу странички.

— А папочка мне говорил, что их тоже не существует.

— Твой папочка ужасный скептик, так что не слушай его, — усмехается Джош.

— А что значит «скепцик»?

— Правильно говорить «скептик», милая. Это те, кто много чему не верят, если им только не предоставят точные факты. И то, не факт, что поможет.

— А-а. Значит я тоже скептик, если не верю в инопланетян?

— Нет, Рози, ты просто дочь своего отца. Но в следующий раз я привезу тебе парочку своих любимых энциклопедий про космос и внеземную жизнь.

— Джош, она слишком маленькая для этого, — усмехаясь говорит Тайлер.

Дан удивленно поднимает голову, видя стоящего в дверях Тайлера, который не сдерживает широкой улыбки от, видимо, подслушанного спора между своим лучшим другом и дочерью.

— Я не маленькая!

— Конечно ты не маленькая, Рози! Ты взрослая умная девочка, поэтому я обязательно привезу тебе книги. А когда ты будешь ещё старше, мы обязательно посмотрим лучший в мире сериал и будем действовать на нервы твоему папочке.

— Ура!

— Джош, хватит настраивать её против меня!

— Ты же знаешь, что это не так. Лучше не бурчи, а присоединяйся к нам. Мы как раз собирались красить друг другу ногти.

— О, а вы накрасите мне?

— Конечно, — кричит Рози. — В какой цвет?

— Помнишь, тебе мамочка подарила на день рождение розовый лак с блестками?

— Да, это мой любимый.

— Поделишься?

— Ну только один раз.

Джош смеется:

— Смотри-ка, такая же жадина как её отец.

— Папа мне говорил, что всё, что моё, — только моё.

— А Тайлер всё тот же Тайлер.

Тайлер улыбается и кладет голову Джошу на плечо. Пока Рози роется у себя в шкафу в поисках нужных лаков, Тайлер берет друга за руку и переплетает их пальцы.

— Как ты вообще?

— Всё хорошо, у Дебби скоро закончатся съемки, и мы сможем больше проводить времени вместе. Я очень соскучился по тебе. И по Дженне с Рози, не мог не приехать.

— Я тоже очень скучал по тебе. Мы недавно с Дженной обсуждали поездку в Лос-Анджелес. Вы с Дебби не против, если что, приютить нас на пару дней?

— Что за вопросы? Оставайтесь на столько, на сколько сможете. Дебби тоже очень соскучилась, она будет счастлива вас видеть.

— Спасибо большое, Джей. Я рад, что ты здесь, и-

— Меньше слов, больше дела! — серьезно говорит Рози, выставляя баночки на стол перед мужчинами.

— Этому тебя тоже папочка научил? — усмехается Джош.

— Ага, — довольно отвечает девочка.

Они снова перебрасываются шуточными фразами о воспитании Тайлера, параллельно крася друг другу ногти. Дженна приходит в тот момент, когда Рози уговорила Джоша пообещать, что тот однажды покрасит ей волосы в розовый «как у мамочки когда-то». Она улыбается, смаргивая непрошеные слёзы от такой домашней картины. Она рада приезду Джоша и тому, как тот ладит с Рози. Ей не хотелось прерывать разговор, но дочь заметила её, крича радостное «мамочка».

Дженна мягко улыбнулась, говоря:

— Ужин уже готов, так что мойте руки и спускайтесь. Тебя, Тайлер, это касается в первую очередь.

Они смеются с того, как Тайлер пытается скорчить обиженную рожицу, но у него ничего не выходит из-за прорывающейся наружу улыбки.

— Ужин стынет, — кидает Дженна и возвращается обратно в столовую.

***

Перед отъездом Джош говорит, что они с Дебби будут с нетерпением ждать их в Лос-Анджелесе, а Рози дарит Джошу рисунок, на котором изображены инопланетянин и скелет, держащиеся за руки.

Джошу совершенно не хочется уезжать, но его успокаивает мысль о том, что они всё равно скоро обязательно увидятся.


End file.
